As a medical or protective article, elastic bandages have been widely used in medical bandaging, industrial operation protection, field operation, sports protection, etc. In sports, for example, muscles can become relaxed during prolonged exercise due to hemangiectasis and oxygen supply shortage. Elasticity can be appropriately regulated with an elastic bandage. Muscle relaxation can be deferred through active advance physical vein compression, making muscle exercise persist longer. Meanwhile, stronger reactive bracing can be provided through bandaging, making muscle produce more intensive explosive power.
Prior elastic bandages can be classified into two kinds, viscoelastic bandages and self-viscoelastic bandages. The self-viscoelastic bandage refers to a bandage that has mutual viscosity between adhesive layers themselves of the bandage, which generally has no bonding characteristic with other objects or human body; while the viscoelastic bandage refers to a bandage whose adhesive layer has both self-viscosity and else-viscosity. Therefore, in usage, the self-viscoelastic bandage may glide on an object or human body applied with the bandage, while the viscoelastic bandage will not. On the other hand, in aspects of usage environment and scope, the self-viscoelastic bandage is narrow in usage scope, while the viscoelastic bandage use is wider in scope. For example, fracture bandaging requires stronger bandaging protection, so as to prevent further movement. Here it would be better to adopt the viscoelastic bandage. Again for example, the self-viscoelastic bandage is poor at heat resistance and low temperature resistance, and not suitable to be used near the equator, while the viscoelastic bandage is better in this aspect.
It can be known from the above introduction that for a viscoelastic bandage with a wide usage scope, it is more important to possess comprehensive processing economy and production efficiency of industrialized mass production in addition to satisfying usage property and quality requirements (i.e., suitable elasticity, strength, air permeability and viscosity). However, as far as the applicant knows, a manufacturing process of elastic base cloth of the traditional typical viscoelastic bandage is implemented via weaving. To be specific, the process includes aligning inelastic fibers and elastic fibers according to a certain spacing proportion along a warp thread direction, and by weaving a weft thread using a shuttle loom or a shuttleless loom, etc. Therefore, it is impossible to improve the processing efficiency due to restrictions from the two physical actions of longitudinal warp thread pulling and transverse weft thread weaving. The production efficiency will be still lower if an old-style shuttle loom is adopted (about 4 meters/minute); besides, it is easy for a shuttle with reciprocating motion to interrupt the warp thread, resulting in a great number of rejects and defectives and poor economic efficiency. As for prior advanced, looms, such as rapier looms and ball looms, although the production efficiency has somewhat been improved, the comprehensive processing economy is not ideal either due to high manufacturing cost of the equipment.